A Sense of Love
by JustMe3
Summary: While defending against Death Eaters Hermione is hit with a mysterious curse. As she begins losing touch with the world her friends and family fight to bring her back.


A/N: Rather than work it into the story, I'll just tell you now. It's Two years after graduation, Ron, Hermione, and Harry are Aurors and members of the Order of the Pheonix, and Ron and Hermione are in luuuuv. 

This was all going to be one big story but I figured it would be easier to read (and maybe write) if it were broken up into chapters. So there you go. 

**************************************************************************

Hermione slowly came out of her deep nightmare infested sleep. She felt groggy and her entire body was racked with the echo of excruciating pain. She laid still for a while with her eyes shut, not daring to move for fear that the pain would come back. She slowly started to remember why she was in that bright orange bed feeling like someone who had gotten drunk the night before and decided to jump naked in big pool of needles and broken glass. 

There had been an attack. Right in the streets of Diagon Alley. There had been lots of them this time. She supposed if the Death Eaters were going to go so far as to attack Diagon Alley they would have plenty of volunteers. They marched right in and began terrorizing visitors and shop owners and anyone else in sight. She hoped her and the rest of the Aurors had gotten there before anyone was killed but she couldn't be sure until she worked up the energy to get out of this bed and go find Ron or Harry or any other member of the Order. 

She remembered the fight had gone on a long time. That was how she knew there must have been a lot of them. It had been late and she hadn't slept in over two days, Order business had kept her busy. She had begun to tire and that must have been how one of them got her. She didn't know what curse came after the Cruciatus Curse, the unbearable pain of that one had somewhat distracted her from trying to decipher anything else. Whatever they had gotten her with couldn't possibly have been as bad as the Cruciatus because she wasn't feeling any extra symptoms at the moment, like an extra arm or something. 

Just as that thought ran through her mind Ron walked in. He ever so quietly tiptoed passed the bed to place a cup of tea on the side table next to her. He didn't realize she was awake as he turned to gently open a window. She took this opportunity to look him up and down. Still tall and lanky as ever, just slightly more toned and muscular since the three of them had gone through Auror training. As intimidating as he may seem to the average bystander on the street, he was now staring out the open window at a little blue bird resting on a branch outside. She wondered what he was thinking about when, as she feared, a quick jab of pain struck her back as she had tried to turn toward Ron. Her quick whimper grabbed Ron's attention and he came over to the bedside. 

"Hey," he said in a soothing tone as he brushed a piece of her hair out of her eyes. "You all right?" 

Her voice sounded raspy when it came out in just above a whisper, "Yes." 

"Does anything hurt?" he asked.

She shook her head. The pain hadn't lasted long. Perhaps it had only been the memory of it. 

"Well, you look like you're going to be all right. Madam Pomfrey herself came all the way from Hogwarts to have a look at you." 

Her voice came back for the chance to argue with him even if it was a small one. "It's no difficult journey, she just has to floo over from Hogsmead."

Ron smiled which always caused Hermione to do the same. "Yep. I think you'll be just fine." 

Hermoine spent the rest of the day in bed. The grogginess eventually wore off and any pain she still had went away but Mrs. Weasley and a few other concerned people refused to let her up before they were sure that second curse would have no effects. She was not pleased with this at all. After a while she became restless and grumpy to whoever came up to visit her so pretty soon Ron was the only checking in on her, being her boyfriend it was his noble duty. 

She was happy to find out that no one had been killed, Aurors or civilians, however, there were injuries and many more cases of people who were hit with some mysterious curse that no one could identify. She was the only one in the Order lucky enough to get one of those. Luckily no one seemed to be showing any terrible symptoms but everyone seemed to be on the edge of their seats waiting for one. 

When every drop of daylight had disappeared and Hermione still seemed fine they finally let her out of bed to eat dinner with them. She was much more cheerful once she rejoined human interaction. After dinner and watching Ron slaughter Harry at chess she went once again to Ron's bed to turn in. Just before she did Ron grabbed her by the hand and pulled her in for a soft goodnight kiss which caused Harry to playfully turn away in horror. Her and Harry went off to their separate rooms and Ron stayed behind to spend the night on the couch. 

The following morning was when the mysterious curse finally showed its ugly face. When Hermione woke up she felt quite refreshed. She lay in bed in the process of waking up, smelling one of Mrs. Weasley's incredible breakfasts cooking downstairs. When her stomach growled its fancy for such a meal she opened her eyes and sat up.

She looked around and felt like she was in a very dark room. Everywhere she looked all she saw was darkness. She thought for a moment that maybe she had dreamed the smells and had actually woken up in the middle of the night when she heard people's voices coming from downstairs and someone walking down the hall. It had to be morning. Even if it was still dark, her eyes surely would have adjusted by now. She touched her eyes to make sure they were truly open. They were. She began to panic. She swung her legs over the bed and carefully stood up. Nothing was wrong with the rest of her body, she felt refreshed as any morning. She felt around with her hands for the lamp only to accidentally knock it over causing it and everything else on the table to crash to the floor. When they did the voices downstairs stopped and whoever had been wandering in the hallway knocked on the door. 

She heard Arthur Weasley's voice call, "Hermione? Are you alright?" When she didn't answer he came in and saw her standing there in the middle of broken lamp pieces and a few other objects that had tumbled in the crash. She looked up at him, or rather, she faced him and said in a quiet and shaky voice, "I can't see! I think I've gone blind!"

Review! Review! Review!


End file.
